piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uskok
Redlinks Hi, Uskok. I saw that you've put some redlinks on your userpage and some other pages (Nassau, Indian Ocean). Please don't do this, things like Madrid, Woodes Rogers or Australia have (at least by now) nothing to do with PotC so we'll never write articles about them. If you want to put a link to a really informative page, use links to wikipedia like this one: Australia. Improve the current redlinks and avoid them in future. I hope you'll make many good contributions to this wikia. El Chupacabra 08:53, 2 November 2007 (UTC) New Flag Sorry, I can't help you. Only the administrator can delete pages. El Chupacabra 14:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Lord Cutler Beckett and Kwenn are the administrators. You can nominate an article or image for deletion with the "Delete" template, that's what I'll do. El Chupacabra 14:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Nothing to thank. *^_^* I was "Just doing my civic duty". El Chupacabra 14:47, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Pirate Lord Welcome to the Brethren! You are now a Pirate Lord, congratulations. Please choose an Ocean or Sea to dominate and add your name to the list. Also I had to remove your vote in support of Cpt McSilver, as only Lords can vote in other Lords. –K.A.J•T• • • 17:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) You must make a new account, and then redirect this one to the new one. –K.A.J•T• • • 18:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) EITC flag Can I please ask where you found that image of the EITC flag. It looks fan made to me, which, if that is the case it will be deleted. –K.A.J•T• • • 08:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal Sorry, I'm not an administrator and can't blok anybody. However, haven't we elected master KAJ as the new administrator? Ask him... El Chupacabra 14:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) brethern court i would like to be in the brethern court so please nominate me i would be lord of lake erie :i read the code/guidlines. --Captain gabriel 18:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ::ok --Captain gabriel 18:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel :::nominate me please. --Captain gabriel 19:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ::::are you goin to nominate me --Captain gabriel 19:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel :::::nominate me please come on please. --Captain gabriel 19:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ::::::ok but the sucks --Captain gabriel 19:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethern court can i be something --Captain gabriel 19:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethren court please please nominate me i am begging to be in the brethren court --Captain gabriel 19:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethren court fine then --Captain gabriel 20:10, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ship yes it is called the shadow hunter --Captain gabriel 23:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel ship why did you want to know if i had a ship on pirates online --Captain gabriel 00:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel brethren court i now you told me that i have to prove to be brethren court but come on please you need more in the brethren court so please --Captain gabriel 01:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Captain gabriel delete a blog post how do you delete a blog post?? thanks, Con Cariño, Capt. Selena 21:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) blog post would you do that? thanks. please delete the only blog post i have asap. Con Cariño, Capt. Selena 19:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm an avid POTC fan. I'm making a few edits on Barbossa's page... I'll clear them up from now on. I changed "joy" to "alacrity" because that seemed cooler and more accurate. Also, I just reorganized the Pintel-Rigetti quotes to make it clearer who was speaking. (Pintel starts, Ragetti interrupts, Pintel finishes.) Activity? Hello there. I notice this wiki seems to be rather dead on administrator activity and even user activity. Upon browsing the place, I've noticed a lot of vandalism and spam pages that need to be deleted. Are you still active? This place needs more staff.--Mandi talk 23:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh sure. I thought the place was inactive so I put in an adoption request. Well....guess there is more staff now.--Mandi talk 15:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) POTC : the call of the Kraken Ahoy there mate. I suggest you should and must play the game newly released by POTCO, the call of the kraken. It contains the most vital information about the first Pirate lords of the Kraken and the story basically involves Davy Jones' quest to meet them and bind Calypso to a human body. I know the Atlantic lord is a woman.... Hello EITC and Navy POTCO ships Now, in all the articles of the mentioned, it is written that it is "A ship". Now suppose i take Sentinel. The facts are that there are many sentinels in the Caribbean under the employ of the EITC. Sentinel is considered mainly to be a classification of ships in POTCO, thats why you see many of them. It cannot be written that it was A ship. This can be proven by the fact that though there is only ONE EITC Conqueror, there were many Juggernauts and Tyrants around it. So it is considered that it a classification of ships by the Company, and in actuality, each ship under the Juggernaut class would obviously be having their own name. For example : 'HMS Rosevane' is the name of a ship which comes under the category of Juggernauts apart from 'HMS Gunpowder' and 'HMS Heartbreaker'. Reply soon - User:MidhavDarkskull Thanks and.... a question Thanks, over the weekend or after the 7th of April I shall edit the articles.... But i have a question. Is it possible that the POTCO and POTC wikis can be merged to minimise the confusion. If it is possible please tell me. Not that if it happens, most of our POTCO articles will have to replace yours... - Midhav How i will help Hey, here on the POTC wiki ( if we don't merge wikis ) I will be helping in editing the Jack Sparrow prequel novels, Pirates Online items, certain movie articles, and of course the At World's End videogame article ( for the AWE vid-game, I'll try retreiving my sources from the PS2 game that I got from Malaysia when I was 13, and from my guildmates who happen to have played the game for PS3 ) - Midhav Thanks for the welcome!! I called myself "fries aren't french" because of lack of inspiration and time bye, Me Confusion Ahoy there is a confusion about Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court, as only in the PotC wiki it states that the 5th book is called The Fourth Estate with Barbossa's pic on the cover. I checked on it in google, and Potc wiki was the only result to show Barbossa's pic in Fourth Estate's cover, while all the others showed him in the cover of Wild Waters. Also, it is stated that the 5th book is called Day of the Shadow not Fourth Estate, and when i checked it on google, mages came showing Jack Sparrow with a golden cutlass, similar to the cover pic of the first book - the Caribbean - but different because he is standing not swinging on a rope. the 5th book is supposedly the last book as i have heard. Based on your choice, move Fourth Estate to Day of the Shadow, and put a pic into the article about Wild Waters - Barbossa's pic ( check Google ). I'm actually saddened that we lack information on this series..... only if someone had the book. I'm just a teen and getting the Jack Sparrow prequels was enought for my parents lol. However I will try to ask the person who provided us with the Carolina article for info on the books so we can stay intact. Oh btw ive become an admin on POTCO wiki yay - MidhavDarkskull 10:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, new here. So far just done some spell and grammar checking on the Raid on Port Royal article, and the Carolina article. I own books 1-4 and have read 'em... If I get some time I could try something. :-Noah :Edit- Looks like someone made some decent short summarries and pictures of them. Noah30 March 22, 2010 Ahoy second post of the day : doubts and ideas Okay i have a few queries: What exactly is World's End and Davy Jones' Locker? A portal to another world in another dimension? Or an undersea world? If it is the latter how is there sunlight? Was there a large time difference between the first movie and the second - making the several events in comics and the eventds of Jolly Roger, real? Now my suggestions - We mak new categories called Antagonists and Protagonists.Protagonists consists of main heroes only, and no one else. Antagonists consists of every villain - minor to major, which will be different subcategories. Basically I'd like to see all my fav POTC villains under one roof. We should also mak a template using one of the quotes from the movies aye? - MidhavDarkskull 15:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Aye Thanks for the reply lad. Still the Locker and World's End is confusing... It can be explained by : I could consider as i said the locker in where earth is but as a diff dimension and thus able to see our star the Sun but not be in whatwe consider our world but magically exists in our world where it is not what it seems and is just another parallel existence where we are, all explained by magic, a science of its own,(yet there is a blooper done here where its titled to be in the Under sea world) . But, World's End......... It could be magic again creating a waterfall that 'magically' transports pirates to the 'Locker'. The intense water pressure causes the water to turn into steam and evaporate thus not allowing a loss of water from our dimension to the other. That makes perfect sense!! How about it? - MidhavDarkskull 15:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I did NOT make a mistake Greetings Uskok, You told me on your last post on the Raid on Port Royal '''page,"I'm tired of correcting your mistakes". Well, I usually wouldn't care about that kind of stuff but I had to say this, but you were wrong, I DID '''NOT MAKE ANY MISTAKES AT ALL. I only said that the quote in that page was incorrect, and I only corrected the quote. I even said that you should look at that particular scene to show that I'm right, which I guess you DIDN'T because you think I'm a bad person. I'm not trying to be a bad person, I'm just correcting what needed to be corrected, that's all, I don't cause vandalism. I honestly don't care what you or any other users think of me, I just wanted to let you know that is how I do things. Also, I apologize if I have caused you anger all this time I've been correcting what I know needed to be corrected. 21:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL We both were editing Goliath at the same time. Its a bit messed up now, since u put ur edit. Please put mine since its longer and more detailed - MidhavDarkskull 07:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah actually I fixed it... gonna get an image Thanks Thanks for the template on my page :) Be seeing u in 6 days, as I'm going for an excursion to a Hill station.. bye MidhavDarkskull 14:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant! Hey Im back from the trip. The 'Prelude to the War' was an amazing compilation of all the story that happened. I do believe we must link up all these, and the War Against Piracy, a bit more. We should also state that Cutler was probably in England making decisions unbeknownst to Gov. Swann, about the dealings and such. - MidhavDarkskull 07:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Cast Hey there. Did you happen to see the new cast additions that I made to POTC:OST. What do you think of them? Do you think the movie needs the BIG stars or somewhat known ones? Or is the movie doing just fine by introducing these minor actors, and rockstar Mick Jagger? Love to hear. Oh yes please add on the shoutbox to the sidebar of your wiki. It will be easier to communicate about edits than just the talk pages. BTW, can we change the Featured article? -Midhav 13:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apart from Johnny Depp, Rush and Ian McShane, like all POTC movies I believe that this one needs to have a big cast. Like you said, even new actors have to be introduced to become big in the industry. But more specifically I want to see someone with a big fan following (Penelope Cruz is supposedly disliked), like earlier cast suggestions such as Steve Martin, Jim Carrey, etc. Christian Bale should also come, and I believe he can since he starred opposite Depp in a movie called Public Enemies. Female leads may also be increased compared to the previous films (in big roles they only had Tia Dalma and Elizabeth Swann), which also can mean a female can play a villaineous role I will ask Eliza Creststeel to come and vote. The only other active users we have are Pipluflower (aged 11) and Barkjon (a Wikipedia contributor with over 2100 edits there). Anyway, I need EC's help in changing all the POTCO Lore and Enemy articles slightly. You have done a good job here with all of that, considering you have yet to play the game. This summer after school gets over, POTC wiki will be one of my top priorities, and I will help with the POTCO and Young Jack Sparrow articles, and a bit to the POTC:AWE game.... - Midhav 15:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Hey how do we vote, I don't get it. I want to suggest... either BlackBeard or the EITC. Oh yea im gonna leave a message into the Shoutbox to ask everyone to help in POTC wiki. I will remind them often. - Midhav 15:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT, again: Quote: "Also, would you like to become a Pirate Lord? You have done really good job here."--Uskok. Well that is a good oppurtunity... But isn't there a bit more I have to prove? Do you think my edits have been sufficient compared to the works of Kwenn and others in building this wiki to be as orderly and great? I will still gladly accept it as an honour. But after July I really don't know if I will be allowed to use the internet (due to 10th grade, very crucial). Tell me what you think - Midhav 15:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay I accept it then. But note that during the next academic year my appearance will be less, or rather mostly during the minor or 15-day-long holidays that occur rarely in between. - Midhav 15:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thank you for making me Pirate Lord. But what do I serve as? An admin/sysop, or a FA regulator. Oh BTW I'm making an article right now you might like. And what about the Blackbeard nomination? - Midhav 15:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Aye I'll chose the sea.... Yes the rules need to be broken during these hard times, because "they're more or less guidelines than rules". I voted for Blackbeard. Oh check my Battle of Raven Cove. - Midhav 16:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How do you vote? I saw your post about that you can vote for what the Featured article would be and that you could vote for Blackbeard. How do you do that exactly? And could I vote for Captain Jack, by any chance? CJSFan 16:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy mate! Of course I will return. I was abscent during the last months, because I didn't have realy much to add to the content. I thought this wouldn't change until the relase of PotC4. And were no important discussions or other activity as well. However, as this seems to change, I'm not longer "missing".El Chupacabra 12:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to vote? I've noticed that you all were voting for what should be the Featured article in the Main Page. And I'm just wondering, is there maybe a chance I could vote? Because I already added my vote, and I have NO idea if I was suppose to or not. -- 18:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi... i just wanted to ask about the books about Jack Sparrow. Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow, ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court - '''those are the only thing that were published save the films about PotC, right? are they comic-books? Hey Hey.... I think that during most of the War of Jolly Roger, the EITC was in alliance with Jolly Roger. That way only at this time (Battle of Raven Cove) they can only be considered as enemies. What do you think? Should the Royal Navy be put along side pirates? Hmmm.... I just keep thinking something is misssing from articles of these battles..... - Midhav 09:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh one more thing..... This Edward Low we have mentioned. I don't think he exists any more in POTCO. He was probably removed. Maybe we might have to remove all content of him in other articles, followed by his article. - Midhav 10:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Black Guard and Black Coats.... '''There is an article for Black Coats as well as one for the Black Guard. the fact is that both are just one entity, and that Black Coats are the soldiers of the organization Black Guard. So maybe we should redirect Black Coats to Black Giard, copying all the info from the former to the latter. Oh yes we must remove thosee rather ugly pictures from the current Black Guard article.... Unfortunately I myself don't have HD pics of the Black Guard. I think the ''Lore picture of the Black Guard would suffice.What thinks you? - Midhav 09:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Aye, do that. I will add on remaining info and help at my maximum capacity at updating it :) Midhav 16:51, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait I don't quite understand it.... We choose our FA weekly? Why Mercer, I thought we chose Blackbeard? Midhav 17:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) '''ALERT!!! Ahoy again. I tried editing and changing it to Mercer i the link you gave me. The only thing is that it DISALLOWED ME from editing that FA. I think that soomeone must have protected it and made it for Sysops only (????!!!) - Midhav 04:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL okay. But why was I unable to edit the Featured article page? It disallowed from doing it for some reason.... - Midhav 08:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay cool. - Midhav 09:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll do the updating of the War, and the pics(i just viewed them) when I have free time. And of course the Black Guard. Midhav 13:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hey do you remember me hey usok i have been off for a while do u remember me but any ways can i be a pirate lord nowCaptain gabriel 01:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I see you have gone ahead and viewed the same Call of the Kraken video as I have. Oh BTW... did you happen to see the POTCO wiki's Lost Sword of El Patron article, or the updated El Patron article on POTCO wiki? Midhav 09:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Now that WIll is the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman does he hold the positions of Davy Jones?FirebenderFan 17:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but he won't be a "fish-like" person like Davy Jones was in POTC 2 and POTC 3. After he left Elizabeth in POTC 3, he went to Davy Jones' Locker to begin his duty to "ferry the souls to the next world". If he does not, then he becomes a "fish-like" person like Davy Jones did *if you look at the scene after the ending credits of POTC 3, it is clear that he did NOT abandon his duty*. So, basically, he goes away to his duty for 10 years, and returns to Elizabeth for one day(and that "one day" breaks Will's curse of doing his duty, so he shall live happily ever after with Elizabeth and their son). And all these events lead to the speculation AND confirmation(by Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, and Johnny Depp) that Will and Elizabeth's story is over at that point, and they are NOT in POTC 4(That wasn't part of this discussion, I JUST wanted to make it clear that they are not in POTC 4 for a reason). CJSFan 18:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you become a Pirate Lord? I've noticed that some of the users here are Pirate Lords in this wikia. Just out of curiousity, how do you become one? I was thinking of trying to becoming one, but I don't know if there is a risk of some kind if I am made into a Pirate Lord. CJSFan 11:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The Link Okay, I think the pirate Lore from POTCO can be considered as Battles. Now, I am not well versed with Wikipedia editing.... I really don't know how to make Curse of the Muertos Moon have a Battle Template. Also, during this time, the Tale of Two Cities, the Destruction of Port Royal, the EITC plots and rumours will have to be iven Battle tags, and made to connect the Muertos Moon all the way to the Invasion of Port Royal. Or, another way is, I can make only the articles of the Battles that occured during this time (Battle of Padres, ?Undead Privateer Battles?, etc.). Tell me what you want to do.... Midhav 07:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Your reply, mate? - Midhav 10:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Ok, I've added that the EITC and the British Royal Navy both appear in POTC: On Stranger Tides. And I wanted to let you know this to ask if I found this out, do I need a source or we don't have to use sources with this type of information? Because I found out that there is a scene with British troops on POTC: On Stranger Tides, but I don't want to spoil the surprise for you(unless if you want to know). But I do have proof that the British will appear in POTC: On Stranger Tides. CJSFan 23:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Cannons According to POTCO wiki all enemy ships of the line have 18 above Deck Cannons and 24 Broadside Cannons totally. This can however not been confirmed. I don't know the source for this, but it is not much for a real SotL. Midhav 07:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Anne's Revenge I'm trying to make some sense out of the latest news... I think if it is portraying both, it just might mean that they are cutting off ship battle scenes. Probably they ahve different shooting scenes for the Pearl and Anne's Revenge. Probably they won't play much a part in the film . Uskok, are you aware of a ShoutBox system? It's a better way to chat in all wikis. Just go to More near Log Out. Click Manage Widgets. Drag down the Shoutbox icon to the sidebar and voila - Midhav 14:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm wrong then. Probably you have to try click on the shoutbox once. Then go see if has come. If not, then twice. - Midhav 15:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course I will. When? Tomorrow? To what? Mercer? - Lord Midhav 14:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey Uskoci. How was my FA edit yesterday? Did you see the latest story in POTCO. With that I believe it is time to create articles on Captain Walter, Ezekiel Rott, Ellison Shaw, etc.... As for your edit on the Battle of Padres... LOL.... Enrique O'Rackham was just another player and he left that quote of himself. I think that made you think he was an important figure in POTCO. - Lord Midhav 07:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Captain Walter, Ezekiel Rott, etc. are characters just as important as General Darkhart or the local tailer Nathaniel Truehound. Having an article on them would be equivalent to having an article on Nathaniel Hawk or Danielle Greene of the PotC game. The Spanish Privateer lord's island is Isla de la Avar'i'''cia. - 'Lord Midhav' 12:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Appearances in ''The Buccaneer's Heart Since we have done it to Blackbeard's appearances, should we do it for every other person that appeared in The Buccaneer's Heart? I know that we should do it to the characters that appear in the films, but I'm not sure if we should do it to Henry Morgan, Bartholomew Roberts, and everyone else who appeared in the comics, but didn't appear in the films. CJSFan 13:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Few Suggestions Hmm... Already lots of suggestions are coming to POTCO. A way to suggest to them is contact MemberServices@PiratesOnline.com. As for now, Garcia and Pierre are minor characters involved in the continuity of Ship PvP in the game. They shouldn't be part of a story quest. But Flagships have been unofficially announced by Disney to soon come for Ship battles. I also have many ideas in mind. New forms of privateering can happen I think. We can privateer for the Navy and hunt down a Fugitive pirate or Guild. Soon our ranks rise up in that. We can privateer for the West Dutch Trading Co. to hunt down Treasure Ships of the EITC, which are protected by its own privateers. Many such features can be put. On Simon. If they do make a Second Story chapter, he can come as you said, as a captain of a SotL in a Boss Battle. But I highly doubt they'll take this idea, as the man is only for Background Lore. As for other villains. I just suggested to the Member Services that they can take villains from the prequels and comics. We can have the Shadow Lord as the leader of the new force of Army of Shadows. As for new islands and ships... lets see... The next update has been proven to be Islands Explored Soon? new islands to be explored soon . But this may just be 8 new islands with nothing much in it. I'm not sure about Douwesen place. People have suggested many many places. Whats the use if they haven't added the Pelegostos or Cruces or Shipwreck Isle? New ships have also been said to come. Ships of the Line was the first to be shown. I can hope they added Brigs too, as it is a high possibility. Firstly, they make each and everyone of their updates BIG. So I can expect that with Ship Customization there will dozens of new classes of ships. On Black Guard ranks.... I just suggested that they include Blue Coats in the game. But the Guard are just hired assassins. They won't need ranks would they? They already have the core ring of them lead by Ellison Shaw. But they have said that someday in the future we will be able to work for the Black Guard. They recently had an opinion poll on what we want. They also asked what we wanted the most of these, which they are making: Battles against other Players (PvP) More Adventures on Land New Ship Types Different Character Classes New Weapon Types (Muskets, etc) Customize your Ship More Items and Trading New Quests & Storyline Treasure Hunting In-game Events, Contests, Meet the GMs Sea Monster Battles (like the Kraken) More Adventures on Ships Dungeons, Raids, and Group Adventures Customize your own Pirate Hideout Pets More Islands and Areas to Explore Purchase Guild Islands / Guild Ships Siege and Take Over Enemy Fortresses New Skills to Unlock Meet Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan in the game Mini-games Boss Battles Work for the Navy, East India Trading Company, Jolly Roger, or Davy Jones Crafting, Blacksmithing, Creating Voodoo Items Like I said contact Member Services to deliver all yer suggestions mate - Lord Midhav 12:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The treasure of Isla de Muerta A user went to the Isla de Muerta article and made a change, and I have a question. Do we say that all 'the treasure of Isla de Muerta was taken by the sea or '''some '''of it was taken(because of it appearing in Pirates Online in Devil's Anvil)? Because I don't know if we're including THIS information about the treasure to blend POTC wiki and POTCO wiki together(or whatever is going on). CJSFan 19:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Hey there again. Uskoci, I saw your last message on POTCO about Teague. I suggest that you mail MemberServices@PiratesOnline.Com and ask them about it. The reason I'm asking you to do it is because I am awaiting their replies to 3 of my messages : Harkaway, New Villains suggestions, and whether putting more skills on Round shot effects the power of Broadsides. I think when you suggested about Edward Low and Simon you misunderstood one thing. The enemy ships in PotCo are enemies that "patrol" in circles and don't move from one island to another. Their crew is not visible and they can easilly be sunk. When in quests they ask you to find Captain Archer from a frigate, after sinking any frigate it says that we have either captured him or not. Even if we caught him, he will NOT be visible to us, and is more of a figure of speech. So, when Low or Simon are on one ships, they should be where they are only visible, i.e, Boss Battles. In boss battles when you have to capture a ship (Black Pearl) we have to battle of its crew members. So, in such cases either Simon or Low can be made as bosses. They can be defeated and then the ship is captured. Regular bosses in the game are quite awkward. Players in the game spend hours at killing Neban or Remmington over and over again just to get powerful weapons LOL. On the other hand, just one thing you made as a mistake. Laplon le Rouge is not a new type of enemy, it is a boss version of a French Undead Lieutenant. -'Lord Midhav 16:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oops, my mistake You know, I did '''mess up Cutler Beckett's quote for the '''Piece of eight article(oops). And again, I am currently watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End to make sure about that the other quote is correct(as I have checked Beckett's quote). And like I said, unless if I'm 100%(for real) sure about if the quote's correct or not, I check it. If I'm right, then that's good; but if I'm not, well, at least I learned to check before I put it up, right? And don't worry, it won't happen again, I assure you. CJSFan 18:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh and one more thing for today: I have noticed that you have asked the administators in POTCO wiki about the treasure of Isla de Muerta, and I thank you by the way. I've also noticed that there is an ongoing discussion about Teague's first name. And I just wanted to let you know that I will help you with this predicament(just to settle this once and for all). I'm not sure if it'll help, but at least it will help the Wikis, right? CJSFan 21:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Jack Sparrow and La Fleur de la Mort Ok, I'm confused, how was Jack Sparrow captain of the La Fleur de la Mort? Because I have not read the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow books(but I've read his teen adventures on this wiki), and the summary in the Jack Sparrow article didn't make any sense to me. So, I'm just wondering, how is it possible? --CJSFan 21:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey again Did you send the question to MemberServices@PiratesOnline.Com? I'm asking because you haven't replied to my question. I did my first invasion and Fleetrs yesterday and today you know? Just one thing. I think we should cut off MOST of the Pirates Online enemy articles from this wiki. We, if you want, can probably keep skeleton enemy articles over here, but all-in-all we need to link it to the POTCO wiki. As for Davy Jones' Crew PotCo articles here... purge them. Do not even mention them over here. They cause too much confusion. The game made them as a representation of the crew. They take one body (say Palifico) and they make him into many different enemies, but over here we dumbly say that Kelpbrain was a crew member who lived on Isla Tormenta when there are in fact many Kelpbrains and Thralls in the game, but only one Palifico. Meanwhile we should start making articles on Marceline, Casa, Ghosts and just one Black Guard member, Ellison Shaw. - Lord Midhav 06:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I know we have Actor infoboxes for actors, but can we put information about the directors, producers, etc. in the Actors infobox? I'm just wondering so I can fill up the infoboxes with information about the cast and crew of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Also, do we put appearances, like Gore Verbinski Appearances Pirates 1 - director Pirates 2 - director Pirates 3 - director Could we do that, or could we NOT do that? But if we "do" do that, it will be like all the other articles, of course(putting the FULL title of the film, instead of the shortened title). And I am also wondering, is it ok if I put this image in my infobox on my userpage? I'm just asking because I wanted a good pic of Captain Jack Sparrow for my "CJS'Fan userpage". That, and I don't know how I can do it without possibly getting in trouble(because honestly, I'm scared of the consequences of the "copyright law"). CJSFan 13:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Cast and crew images Greetings, I would like to tell you and Midhav that I have made infoboxes for all the cast and crew of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean films and I have listed their appearances in the films. But for the crew, I just wrote "PotC films" and "what they did", instead of "Appearances" and "the characters they portrayed"(since the crew only worked on the film and they don't appear in the film). But I can't take ALL the credit, I also had User:Katbluedog get images for the people that I have given infoboxes too. It wasn't easy picking, but I had to pick cast and crewmembers who: #Appeared or worked on MORE than one PotC film(with exceptions from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides). #People who I have chosen are at LEAST over 20 years old. #They had to have a bigger role than being in just one scene in one Pirates of the Caribbean film. If you or Midhav would like, I could try and make infoboxes, and get User Katbluedog to collect images of the people. So tell me, what do you think? CJSFan 03:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) New page Grettings again, I've noticed that there are articles that tell all about the installments in the Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow and Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court book series, but there's not even ONE article that tells of all the installments Pirates of the Caribbean films(There is not one article that talks about all three films). I would like to inform you that I alone have successfully create [[Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)|one article that's all about the Pirates of the Caribbean films]]. I thought we needed one because of the fact that the films were what made Pirates of the Caribbean popular (Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki possible). Right now, there is not an image for the "Film infobox", but I am currently trying to get User:Katbluedog on that. Before you make your "final" decision, take a look at the page, and tell me what you think of it(I'm curious about it). CJSFan 13:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infobox and other things Well, since directors and producers aren't actors, I'll create a new infobox for producers, directors and other members of the film crews. :Terrific! And if you want me to, in case if you're busy with something or not, I could fix all the infoboxes for the directors, producers, and other film crew members(At least AFTER you create that type of infobox, of course). CJSFan 09:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to put any POTC image in your infobox. :Thank you, I really wanted that picture, but I wasn't sure if it was ok or not. CJSFan 09:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, all I can see is that your article is just a copy of the same name article from wikipedia. But I'll call for a vote about it, so that our users declare themselves if they agree that your article deserves to stay here or it should be deleted. :The reason that it's just a copy of the same article is that I couldn't think of how it should be written. What I mean is that we have Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow and Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court, that has all the books in it, so I thought we needed Pirates of the Caribbean (film series), which talks about all the films. But we can call for a vote, I'm all for it. CJSFan 09:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well then, I take it that the article stays, then? Becuase we have 3 people who want it deleted(You, Lord Midhav and Trip Endres), but 4 people for it staying(me, Sasank5678, KatBlueDog and Callico Jack). CJSFan 23:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :So, basically, we have to wait until June 2, 2010, to find out if it stays or not, right? I'm just wondering, because I have no idea how these thing usually last. CJSFan 07:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't start with me Don't start that with me. thats what they always say the first time a person makes an edit. Hello Uskoci You may not understand what the meaning of the above message is... "Don't start with me"... Yea. That kid Slappy123 was a member of PotCo wiki and he created a bunch of vanity edits and articles. He made a Robert Beckett page (check candidates for deletion). Okay I put many PotCo articles (enemy footmen, not ships, and certain quests). The idea is that you delete all Spanish, French, Creature and Genuine Undead articles. Then because they all are part of Jolly Roger's Army, they will only be mentioned over there. No links at all should be added to them, even in templates, as editors will start making articles on them. Except for the Four Generals, all Boss articles should be deleted, but mentioned (without links) into their respective articles (Black Guard, Undead). French, Spanish Undead and Creature main articles should be merged into the Army article I'm sorry but I will not be able to do all of this work. An important year of school has started, and I will no longer be able to edit on any of the wikis, nor play the game, for another one year. I just wanted to say that I hope I helped as much as I could on this site mate. It was nice knowing you, and I will pop in a few times (holidays too maybe) for info on the fourth movie or helping in a limited manner. I will come back around March 2011, when we will be geared for the release of the fourth movie. Possibly the only other admins will come back like El Chupabracha and Wanderingshadow. Good Luck and Regards '''Lord Midhav 08:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahem, my reply mate? - Lord Midhav 08:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Templates and POTC series image Ok, I shall let Lord Midhav know about that. As for the POTC series, I shall get KatBlueDog to get a better image. By the way, any idea on what image would work for the infobox(honestly, I have no idea what image would be better than the image we have now)? CJSFan 08:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :The image doesn't have Johnny Depp as Captain Jack(which is the bad thing about the image). But it does sort of suit the article because it's a symbol of the films(because each PotC film has a skull with something crossing behind it). Well, I like it, so this image can stay. CJSFan 09:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Bosses It's not like ALL bosses are important. Let me tell you who are. The four Generals of Jolly Roger, Devil Root, and Neban and Remmington. That is all that is needed. The rest can be mentioned, but no links to them should be added, otherwise more people will start making articles on them. The reason behind this, is that most of the minor bosses are continuously switched from one place to another. One more thing... they did the same with General Hex. He was originally an Undead Brigand but now is a Gypsy, so the current pic is inaccurate. Furthermore, since he appears in Misty Mire, which is in one of the starting/weak player islands, there is a chance he might be moved to Padres or something, just like Dreadtooth. - Lord Midhav 09:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Barbossa's sword I am just wondering about something, is Barbossa's sword a broadsword or a rapier? CJSFan 04:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, basically, it doesn't matter which sword it is? Because on Barbossa's article, it says that he owns a Broadsword, while the Sword article says that Barbossa uses a Rapier. So, what should we do? CJSFan 12:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC)